


Make the Most of This

by Tujima



Series: The Adventures of Harley Shepard and Garrus Vakarian [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tujima/pseuds/Tujima
Summary: Have you ever just been sitting there and suddenly a thought from long ago pops into the forefront of your mind and you just have to laugh about it? Could be something you said, something you heard, even a line from an old commercial - but it still makes you think about what's happened since that point.





	Make the Most of This

Finally able to grab a few hours of quiet to themselves, they soaked up the silence as they lay on Shepard’s bed, each one trying to get up enough energy to move after their rounds of “ _flexibility training,”_ as he jokingly called it. Looking down at her head on his chest, her fingers tracing the scars and lines in his carapace, he smiled and ran his taloned fingers through her hair.

Then he started to chuckle.

And that chuckle turned in to a laugh.

A laugh that was jovial enough that it caused his lover to sit up, letting the sheets pool around her hips as she turned to look down at him with a raised eyebrow. “What’s so funny?” she asked, which for some reason made his mirth grow.

It took a few moments for him to compose himself, in which time Shepard shifted so that she was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring at him as if he’d started growing another head. Garrus tried taking a breath, then another few, before he was finally able to stifle the giggles enough so that he could use his hands to push himself up off the mattress and lean against the headboard, bringing up a knee to rest one arm on through the blue sheet.

“I was just thinking of one of our first conversations we’d ever had,” he murmured, mandibles shifting in a grin, “probably our…second…no…third conversation that ever took place,” he continued, fingers shifting as if he were counting mentally. “That’s pretty precise,” Shepard replied with a chuckle, to which he retorted, “Shepard, I can tell you how many shells that were spent on the floor of that dingy apartment on Omega – so yes, I’m precise – but that’s not the point. It was just a trivial few sentences of greeting that just…just clicked how funny they are knowing where we are now,” he chuckled.

He watched her raise a hand to her curls, pushing them away from her scarred face, before making an ushering movement with the same hand, “And what mystical words of wisdom did I bestow that has made you nearly giggle me off the bed all these years later?”

“Well, it was the first time you’d come to see me after I’d joined your crew. You sauntered in with false bravado – which was adorable, by the way – but kind of like you owned the place yet hadn’t…what’s that human phrase…kicked the tires yet? Anyway, off topic; you spoke to Wrex, Ashley, fiddled with the lockers for some reason unknown to me – and then you came my way. You spoke, I replied, you smiled, I bared my soul about leaving C-Sec and how much I enjoyed joining the Normandy crew…and then you said that you hoped I made the right choice…that you’d hate for me to regret it later…”

He quieted as he finished the sentence, looking over at her, watching as she tried to figure out what exactly was funny about the scenario he’d laid out for her. “Shepard…Harley…do you realize what’s happened since I met you? Not only did we take down Saren, but you came back from the dead, I helped save Palaven, Earth – hell, the GALAXY from the Reapers – assisted in curing the genophage, was there with you when you fixed the issues between the quarians and the geth. I’m not sure there’s a damned thing I would regret about _anything_ we’ve done since I joined you. Ever.”

“You’ve also gotten to see me naked,” she pointed out with her sardonic smile and cocked eyebrow.

He felt himself smile in return as he let his eyes glide over her form which was clothed in nothing but a chain containing her dog tags and a wedding ring, “That I have…hell ...when I joined I told you I’d make the most of this.” With that, he reached out for her and pulled her close, burying his face against her neck and licking across the flesh, making her giggle and squirm in enjoyment all at the same time.

“I will continue to make the most of this,” he whispered, holding her tightly.


End file.
